Tmnt a different life
by xxturtlelovexx
Summary: This is a story of the four ninja turtle brothers and their friends, but life is different, mutants live normal lives among humans, so read and see what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**i have had this story running through my mind for a few days so i thought i would write it here and see what you guy think, so please leave a review and tell me if i **__**should continue this story thanks. Enjoy =)**_

* * *

><p>There was a scream coming from one of the bedrooms in the flat, "Where is it ?" Carey a 18 year old female humanoid white wolf cried as she rummaged through her large walk in wardrobe.<p>

"What are you looking for ? " asked Michelangelo a 22 year old humanoide turtle. curious to know why his girlfriend was frantically searching for something, occasionally throwing different pieces of clothing out.

"My white dress, with the huge pink flower on it" she answered as she continued to search.

"You mean this one" Mikey said as he walked over to the white dress hanging on the back of the bedroom door.

"Yes" she said sheepishly turning around seeing that dress in his hands, walking out of the wardrobe, rubbing the back of her neck. "silly me"

Mikey handed her the dress, and continued looking at her as she slipped it on.

"You know you don't have to come, me and raph have just cot to pick up our scipes at the studio" he said while giving her one of his sweetest smiles as she twirled in her dress.

She stopped twirling and looked at him "you said yesterday that theres a new actress joining your crew, i just wanted to see and maybe meet her", placing her small feet in to her white flat shoes with a pink bow on.

Mikey lifted himself of the bed and approached Carey placing his large three fingered hand on her beautiful face and planted a soft kiss on her lips, as their lips separated, they continued to look into each others eyes, hers a deep ocean blue and his a sky blue.

"Well i better go make breakfast for everyone or my bros are gonna have my tale" he said as he headed to the door, opening it and living.

Mikey walked out into the hall, when he reached the end he took the stairs down to the lower level, where they had the living room and kitchen.

As he walked past the living room, he noticed the door on his right leading to the dogo on the bottom floor was open. he guessed it was probably Leo doing his kata. he continued his root to the kitchen, there he pulled out a frying pan, some eggs, and began his magic as a cook.

* * *

><p>The smell of food gradually flooded the different parts of their home, and soon enough the other inhabitants started appearing. the first being Donatello an olive tall green humanoid turtle, he had come down from his lab on the top floor.<p>

"Hey mikey" he said in a tired voice as he walked past, after going thru the cupboard he pulled out his mug and placed it on the coffee machine. when the machine had finished pouring the dark fluid into his mug, he sat himself down at the table.

"Hey donnie" micky chimed with his wide smile plastered on his face, as he continued flipping pancakes.

April a 19 year old human girl with ginger hair and Kerai also 19 year old human girl with long straight black hair, walked into the kitchen together, followed by Carey, they all greeted each other and placed themselves at the table. April passed behind Donatello's chair placing a hand on his shoulder and planting a soft kiss on his cheek, before sitting down facing Carey and Kerai.

Leonardo the eldest of the four brothers a green gras colored humanoid turtle entered the kitchen, followed by Raphael the second eldest a rich forest green colored humanoid turtle.

Everyone tucked in to the large quantity of food placed over the table.

As April finished her mouth full she looked up and asked everyone, "so what have you all got planned?"

Leo answered first "well Kerai, Master Splinter and i have got several ninjutsu lessons to teach today"

Don went second "Well i've got my i-t-tech-support to do, and several repairs as well" glaring at Mikey and Raph for the last part. Mikey smiled sheepishly and Raph just shrug it off.

"Well Mikeys taking me to the studio to pick up his script and meet this new actress" Carey said her voice full of joy

"Ah, i forgot about the newbie" Raph said in his gruff brooklin voice.

April looked towards Mikey, Raph and Carey, "can i join you ?" she asked them with a sweet smile to follow.

"Sure" Micky answered happily

* * *

><p>When breakfast was finished April and Leo cleared the table, while the others prepared for their day.<p>

Carey, Mikey, Raph and April put their coats on and left the building. as they walked out and into the guys garage, Carey shivered feeling the cool autumn air flow across her legs. as they got to the garage, there laid three different vehicles, kerai's black four by four, April's gray van, and Raph's red motorcycle. they all climbed into the van April and Mikey sitting up front and Raph and Carey in the back.

As they were traveling to the studio, the roads were as usual busy, and they were glad they left early. April stopped the van in the vip parking, and they all climbed out, Carey and Mikey held hands as they approached the door to there studio.

They walked in and approached a tall thin humanoid fox, his coat a rich ginger and a gorgeous tail, he had a black vest. He was talking to someone, but the four could not see who.

" Yo, Remond" called mikey, waving at him, to get his attention. The fox turned around, and let a light smile appear upon his face.

"Michelangelo, Raphael it is nice to see you, and you brought April and Carey" he approached them "i would like you to meet the new actress that will be working with you both" he then called over the the person he had been talking to before.

"I would like you to meet, Mona Lisa" he said in a joyful manner. the girl called mona lisa was a 20 year old humanoid lizard, she had a light green skin similar to michelangelo, and a rich yellow strip from her breast to the tip of her tail, she wore a large brown belt around her waist and a piece a pink cloth around her neck, her hair was a chestnut brown tied back into a ponytail.

"Hi, how do you do" she asked as she stopped in front of them. "Mona i would like you to meet Michelangelo and Raphael, these are the two main actors you will be with and these are their friends April and Carey" he said as he pointed them out. Mikey was quick to give her the known mikey smile, as she turned and looked at raph their eyes locked and for a few seconds they just stared at each other, she broke the eye lock hearing Remonds voice

"Well i must be off, i leave you in good hands Mona, your srips are with Peet, well i will see you all bright and early monday morning" have a good weekend" he looked to mona than the others before turning and leaving.

* * *

><p>After collecting the scripts, the five excited the building, the three girls were in front and Raph and Mikey were walking slowly behind. Shortly after Remond left, Carey asked if Mona would join them getting something to eat and drink, and to get to know each other better. Mona had accepted happily, seeing how she knew no one in new york so she was all to happy to make friends.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**heres chapter two hope you enjoy**_

* * *

><p>The five approached April's van, Mikey then hopped in front of April, "Can i drive ?" he asked with big puppy dog eyes and his hands under his face making himself as cute as possible. Seeing April hesitate he added "pretty, pretty pleaseeee".<p>

April syed and threw him the keys, He then jumped up and down and started dancing a victory dance. The girls could not stop giggling as they watched his display.

"Aww" Mikey cried as raph hit him upside the head, "just open the dang car" Raph said in an annoyed voice. As asked Mikey opened the van and climbed into the drivers seat and started up the engine, Carey sat in the passenger seat and leaned over to Mikey stoking the back of his head as if healing it. In the back sat mona in between Raph and April, she felt a bit embarrassed as she had to ask raph to move a bit to put her seat belt on.

As the van drove down the road, Mona could hear Carey talking, but she was not listening she was too occupied admiring from the corner of her eyes, the muscles on the turtle next to her, she felt so small and weak seeing his huge biceps and comparing them to her small arms.

"gosh, he could break me like a twig" she thought to herself, she continued looking from his arm to his sandy colored plastron and then to his face. their she was caught by a pair of green eyes, she snapped her eyes back down to her hands on her knees.

"shit, he noticed" she yelled in thought. "hey Mona you like pizza" asked Mikey looking at her from the rear view mirror. she lifted her eyes to him, "umm, yes" she replied with a small smile. the rest of the ride she felt heat ingolf her cheeks, at the embarrassing thought of what Raph must think of her.

Mikey stopped the van and she noticed they were at a pizzeria. everyone climbed out and walked towards the front door. As they walked in there, there was a small cue and several people were eating at tables placed around the room.

"Man i still struggle sometimes with the fact that we can walk straight into shops and malls" Mikey said looking around and noticing a wall with a list of pizzas. Raph just nodded as he continued to observe everyone. it had only been a few years since mutants were allowed to live among humans and have rights, but raph still did not trust most people. When he and his family would watch the news and they would talk about the anti mutant groups who had killed more than one mutant, innocent mutants being stabbed and tortured. it repulsed him, so he always kept a wide eye for anything. None of them would lay a finger on his family. but that was not the only threat, there was also news of a mutant group as well attacking humans.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, "fancy seeing you here" spoke a man with a smirk on his face.

Raph turned to see Casey Jones a tall pale skinned human with jet black long hair ending at his shoulders in a hokey shirt and a pair of black pants. "well if it isn't Casey Jones" raph said returning a smirk.

"it's been a while" he said as he hit Caseys arm with a playful punch. "yeah, been busy with work, how about you" Casey replied returning a punch in raphs plaston. "same here, you should come cover this weekend" raph said holding a lock around his neck.

"sure, i'll bring angel with me" he replied as he freed himself from the lock. Raph cave his friend a small smile.

"speaking of angel, i betta get home before the pizzas cold" he said as he picked up the pizza box he had put on the side. "see ya tomorrow then pale" as he bumped raph, and walked thru the door before Raph could smack him.

Raph turned back round to see mikey still drooling over the different pizzas on the list, he just shook his head thinking how his brother never changes.

He approached Mikey, "you made your mind up yet" he asked Mikey but getting a reply from april. "we've already ordered the usual seeing as mikey wanted to order the whole list of fifteen pizzas" she explained and then asked him " did you want anything special".

"Nah" was all the reply she got. "where are Carey and Mona " he asked looking around noticing they were no where to be seen.

"oh Carey went to the bathroom and Mona had to take an important call, something about accommodation" she replied "there she is" pointing raph to the lizard girl standing by the window out side phone to her ear. April turned to the till as there order was coming out. Raph turned his head away from the window and saw Carey had come back and was chatting with Mikey, as he looked up towards the list he could see a reflection of mona and as he looked harder, there was also a group of men heading her way, he quickly turned to see that he was not mistaken and they were now talking to her, and not in a kind manner. he quickly hurried to the door and out towards the van the others noticed this, and piked up the pizza and followed after him.

as he came to the van he could hear Monas voice. "get lost" she yelled at them, "come on beautiful, we can have a bit of fun" spoke a dirty blonde haired man. One of the others a dark skinned man tried to touch her and she threw a punch in his face knocking the guy to the foor. "i said leave me alone" she cried panik in her voice. the other men helped the the man on the floor on to his feet, approaching her once more, she stepped backwards into something hard, looking quickly up she saw Raphael. the men stopped in there tracks also noticing him. "didn't you hear her" he said in a threatening voice as he cracked his knuckles and looked at them, ready to beat them into pulp. the men hesitated if to attack or retreat, when they saw the other turtle by the van. they decided on retreating, "we were just leaving" spoke the blond man looking at them with disgust.

"you all right" Raph asked her concerned, but tried to hide it as much as possible. "yes, thank you Raphael" she answered with a bit of shock still in her voice from the events. "good right hook" cheered Mikey as he walked towards her. placing his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. he led her to the van, she climbed in followed by the others. and they soon left the pizzeria and back to their home.

There was an awkward silence in the car all you could hear was the engine hum. Carey hated awkward silence so she decided to break the ice, turning in her seat she looked at mona who was fiddling with her phone. that gave Carey an idea. "soo, mona what was the phone call about" she asked in a soft voice. seeing mona lift her head and look at her she gave her a bright cheerful smile. mona let a small smile slip onto her face.

"it was about a flat i wanted to visit, but it has already been taken" she answered sadness filing her voice. "and i can't live at a hotel forever, so i'm going to keep looking" she continued letting her head fall down a bit. everyone felt sorry for her, and the awkward silence was back.

"Why don't you come stay at our place, theres plenty of room" April spoke up in a happy tone. Mona turned to face her, surprised by her offer "i don't now, i don't want to be a burden". "oh don't worry there's no problem, hin guys" april said looking up at every one. "of course not" chimed Carey over the moon about the idea, "i'd be awesome, we could like rehearse our scripts and everything" said Mikey joyfully. They then all looked towards raph, apart from mikey who just looked at him in the wing mirror. Raph felt quite uneasy having lots of eyes on him so he answered quickly "no problem with me". they all turned there look back to mona.

"well i suppose i could stay with you for the moment" Mona ansured still not sure on the idea but knew it would be silly to turn it down, seeing how kind they were to offer, and she desperately needed a place to stay.

They continued talking until they arrived home, Mikey parked the van in the garage, and they all lept out. As the others headed to the front door, mona noticed the large red motorcycle when she stepped out. It was quite beautiful and from the look of it someone took a lot of care of it. She stroked her fingers across the seat, feeling the soft lever. she hadn't noticed that she was being watched.

"beautiful isn't it", she turned round in surprise, there stood raphael. Mona felt her tail make contact with the bike and quickly grabbed it before it fell. Holding it Raph helped her lift it back into its spot. "as if this afternoon couldn't get worse" she thought to herself. "i am so sorry" she said looking at the ground.

placing a hand on her shoulder "it's ok, i didn't mean to scare ya" he said as she looked up at him. "we better get inside before Mikey eats all the pizza" he continued stepping towards the exit of the garage. she followed behind. He led her up the stairs and into a large living room with a sofa and two arm chairs on each side, a small coffee table in front an a extra large flat tv screen. she continued down the hall behind raph and they came to the kitchen, where everyone she knew and a few new faces were sitting.

"what took you so long" asked mikey to the two of them before chewing on a piece of pizza. "i was just looking around the garage" mona quickly answered, wanting to get of the subject fast. As Mikey mouth was now full he just put his thumb up at her.

Mona continued towards the table, "Hey come sit by me" Carey said to Mona as she pointed at the chair. she sat down and turned to another turtle she did not know. "So your Mona Lisa, my names Leonardo and next to April is my other brother Donatello, and this is Kerai" he said with a soft voice and a gentle smile, while shaking her hand.

"it's very nice to meet you" she said to them. "April was just telling us that you'll be staying with us" don said to her, wanting to know more. "yes, if thats not a bother to you all" she said in a shy voice, she hated being in a bother. "not at all" leo ansured reassuring her.

"well we best be getting back to the lessons" leo said to kerai as he picked their plates up and placed them in the dishwasher. "come see us later if you like, Master Splinter will be pleased to meet you" leo continued. "sure" mona replied happily". "well catch you all later" spoke kerai just before they left the kitchen.

"yes i best be off as well, i've still got a lot of work to do" spoke don, "i'll come and help you" april said following after him after removing their plates.

"Come on Mona, i'll show you around" Carey said as she grabbed mona's hand dragging her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Leaving Mikey and Raph alone in the kitchen.

"you want to play videogames, or are you afraid of being beeton again" Mikey said teasing Raph. "UH, you are so losing Mikey"


End file.
